Crystal Love
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Abel x Esther. 1sentence challenge. 5 sets. Sometimes love is exactly made of crystal and god knows it has to be protected, doesn't matter how many turns life might give.
1. Wings of Love

_**WING**__**S OF LOVE**_

**Author: **_**EvaAngel**_

**Fandom: **Trinity Blood

**Pairing: **Abel Nightroad/Esther Blanchett

**Rating: ****PG-16**

**Gen:** Fluff. Angst.

**Theme Set: **Alpha

**Warnings: **lots of spoiler.

**Spoilers: **Manga up until chapter 32 – That's all I have read… I want the novels-.

**Summary:** Esther loves him, and she'll stay with Abel whether he wants to or not.

**Disclaimer: **Trinity blood is not mine is Sunao Yoshida's of course, resting in peace and watching over us.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**#01 - Comfort**

Whenever he smiled Esther knew everything would be just fine.

**#02 - Kiss**

Her eyes were open and clear; Abel's lips were forgotten by the warm of his hand and world and religion was left aside by the strength of his arms.

**#03 – Soft**

'_There is nothing, I repeated, nothing, softer then Abel Nightroad silver hair – __**period**__-'._

**#04 – Pain**

The distress she felt when the gun shoot went to his chest was unbearable but the relief that fell upon her when he stood up and gave her that goofy smile, still bloody and hurt but alive, was stronger than any other physical or emotional pain she has ever been trough.

**#05 – Potatoes**

Watching him eat was a weird routine of sweets, café (with lots of sugar, only like that was edible), potatoes or chocolate, or both, everything he could put on his mouth was good and if Esther had cooked it was even greater – _It didn't matter that her cooking skills were bellow terrible_ -.

**#06 – Rain**

'The rain… is god tears' he laughs slightly at her blushing face, hidden over his chest, trying really hard to escape the wetness of their clothes and warm feeling of been held by his arms and her heart so close to his.

**#07 - Chocolate**

He loves chocolate almost as much as he loves Esther but that's something Abel makes sure she'll never found out.

**#08 - Happiness**

When her bright bluish eyes shined with love and devotion, reflected and dedicated only for him, Abel couldn't be happier and more alive.

**#09 - Telephone**

"_Father__… umm… Abel… I… I…really… I think you… Should... take the communicator off your ear... you know umm… Sister Kate… she might… you know, she might hear us…and... you know…we kind of… you know…" _he blushes faintly and takes it out immediately, making a silly face to her reddish one and continue with their previews activities, which they shouldn't be doing in the first place been the priest and nun they were.

**#10 - Ears**

'_Esther is my dear __friend, only that…'_ She doesn't know why but to her ears it was all lies; the way he said it though, made her heart break a little.

**#11 - Name**

It's really weird, for Esther, to say someone else's name so many times but Abel's slips naturally out of her tongue.

**#12 - Sensual**

His hair is the must sensual part of him, _- not that she's supposed to think that way about father, god forbade, but… if she though about it that way she might think it's the way it moves on the wind or the way it shines with the moon…god has to forgive her for this, she can't stop herself…_-

**#13 - Death**

The only sad thing about dying, Abel realizes, is that the tears in Esther face will never stop– _and it'll be his fault _- and it sure hurts more than he wants to admit.

**#14 ****– Sex**

'_We__… we… made vows… we…'_ she holds into him with a screaming heartbeat, sweaty hands, pink face, husky voice and total desperation as he prays into her ear with a rough sound that send shivers down her spine…– _**'I don't care… and you shouldn't either…'**_-

**#15 - Touch**

He holds her tight to his arms, smooth and fragile and he didn't like the feeling that he might loose her one day too, because Esther is the only thing that's worth to keep on living for.

**#16 – Weakness**

Abel is scared… at all time, because he knows that if Cain ever comes back – _he will, Abel is certain _-… the first thing he'll take away to destroy him… is Esther.

**#17 – Tears**

Esther cries a lot but those tears have always been only out of love… for Abel.

**#18 - Speed**

It's so fast she can't react, can't breath, can't think, can't live at all… the thing in front of her isn't father… the father she loves is not a monster… - _NO!…_-

**#19 - Wind**

It dances around her as if it where alive and wanting to protect her from him – _Abel doesn't mind though, he wants to protect her from himself too_-.

**#20 - Freedom**

'_I love you'_ as she said it, Esther knows she has never been freer.

**#21 - Life**

When Lilith died he mourned 900 years, but if Esther were too died, he knows, he would mourn all eternity.

**#22 ****– Jealousy**

Abel is not a jealous man but sometimes when Ion looks at **his** Esther '_that way_' he can't stop himself from reaching for her hand to take her as far away from the blond he can.

**#23 - Hands**

She puts her hand on top of his - _claws more likely_- and says "_I'm not afraid of you_" and Abel wonders when did he fell in love with this girl and what in name of all that's holly he did to deserve her?

**#24 - Taste**

Methuselah's blood tastes of steal and venom and it burns in his throat like acid but Esther's lips tasted sweet and warm as a cup of tea, erasing the pain on his heart.

**#25 ****– Devotion**

She loves him, she realizes the moment she takes his hand and the warm sensation begins in the pit of her stomach, she does love him and she'll stay with him whether he wants to or not.

**#26 - Forever**

Abel's selfish, because she'll fade eventually and he'll stay and life without Esther would be horrifying to even think about – _And forever is a long time to spend in misery… at least for Abel _-.

**#27 - Blood**

Esther has lost count on how many times she had seen him bleed but every one of them have been the most horrible experience she had ever lived.

**#28 - Sickness**

"_I'm sorry, I'm such an annoyance__ to you dear Esther…don't I?"_ and he sneeze again and she smiles at her idiotic priest and the first cold he catches in 900 years.

**#29 - Melody**

She likes to hear it… the cold slow melody of his heartbeat, because is the only assurance she has that somewhere inside he stills alive.

**#30 - Star**

The first time he sees the star shape mark on her skin he got that feeling again, the one that reminds him how beyond his reach she really is.

**#31 - Home**

'_You are the only home I have father Abel… the only person I have in this world!!'_

**#32 - Confusion**

'_Why am I so__ angry…? is not like he's my property or something, he has every right to talk to whoever he wants to…'_ she looks down again as the hole in her stomach grows with the image of him and Cardinal Sforza slowly becoming clearer.

**#33 ****– Fear**

'_**MONSTER**_' her frightening voice echoes in his ears with the hot tears falling all over his face, there has never been so much pain in his heart before.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

'_That's not father…'_ everything explodes around her like a thunder… _'That's not the father I love… not him…'_

**#35 - Bonds**

'_We're bond together father… and you __can't push me away anymore, got it?'_ he smiles at her and then takes her hand out of the storm.

**#36 - Market**

"_So we'll go to make some errands and then we can… Father Abel would you please let __go of my wrist? We're in a public area for god sake and we're still wearing our habits here!!!!"_

**#37 - Technology**

'_Can I have __one too?'_ she glares at him –'No'- _'Is it because you talk to Sister Kate from there?'_ - 'No, is not that, is… is because one of those is enough of a problem for us!'- And then she leaves him in a comatose state on the street as her face gets as red as her hair.

**#38 - Gift**

'_I don't t__hink of you as a monster… I'm not afraid of you…' _those words and that beautiful smile were the most precious thing someone has ever given him.

**#39 - Smile**

His smile is hidden behind that goofy mask but Esther's smiles are reserved and given only to him.

**#40 - Innocence**

'I really love you!!!' He slowly walks away, he does believe her but he can't… her life means more to him than hers or his heart – _doesn't matter how deep her tears cut into his_-.

**#41 - Completion**

'_I never wanted to use that power before you'_ and she stands and runs because that man has always been father.

**#42 - Clouds**

Through those 5 months without seen him Esther looks up to the clouds lazing around in the sky and wonders if maybe, just maybe, Abel might be thinking about her too.

**#43 - Sky**

When Lady Bishop died he was there to hold her, even if the sky was dark and red, even when the world was falling apart over her, father stood strong and took her out of the fire and promised to stay beside her.

**#44 - Heaven**

She runs up to him with wide open arms, teary eyes and soothing voice; Abel thanks god for giving him the heaven he always secretly pray for.

**#45 - Hell**

"_**MONSTER!!!! MONSTER!!!!"**_ everything in Abel's life becomes useless and dark and he feels himself falling into hell for second time in his lifetime.

**#46 - Sun**

She hides under the sheets repeating over and over '_That isn't father_' as Abel's heart is breaking slowly on the other side of the door and the sun is downing on their lost souls.

**#47 - Moon**

When the moon finally gets to its higher point on the sky, Esther Blanchett is running through the empty desert to find the man that's still the one she loves because she needs desperately to tell him how much he means to her… much more that she's able to realize.

**#48 - Waves**

When she was younger her feet would take her whenever the waves of the sea went; now, Esther's heart follows the waves his black feathers made on the surface and the blood footprints that he leaves on the wet sand.

**#49 - Hair**

Her red beautiful hair dances on his face and her eyes shine full of love over his icy blue ones and Abel's Nightroad world couldn't be more perfect.

**#50 - Supernova**

'_Thank you Father…__'_she sits on his lap getting warm and cosy _'….For staying with me'_ and Abel kiss her lips slightly sending a feeling of a thousands butterflies dancing on her stomach - 'My pleasure' - and on the sky the fireworks resemble the light of a dying star but they doesn't seem to care about that for the moment.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Abel x Esther rlz!_

**Period!**


	2. The One I Love

_**The One I Love**_

**Author: **_**EvaAngel**_

**Fandom: **Trinity Blood

**Pairing: **Abel Nightroad/Esther Blanchett

**Rating: ****PG-13**

**Gen:** Fluff. Angst. Romance

**Theme Set: **Beta

**Warnings: **lots of spoiler.

**Spoilers: **Manga up until chapter 32 – That's all I have read… I want the novels-.

**Summary:** Screw vows, screw beliefs, screw religion. Abel loves Esther and nothing would change that.

**Disclaimer: **Trinity blood is not mine is Sunao Yoshida's of course, resting in peace and watching over us.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**#01 - Walking**

They walk on circles around each other but trying desperately not to loose track of the way.

**#02 - Waltz**

'We can't dance!' Seth smirks 'Ok, then… go learn with each other'

**#03 - Wishes**

The only thing she wanted was for him to stay with her.

**#04 ****– Wonder**

Abel wonders how much time he'll have to stay with her and silently prays for a few more seconds.

**#05 ****– Worry**

'Are you hurt, Esther?' she sobs and touches his face slightly gathering him to her lap - _'You're the one who's hurt all over'_- her tears drips into his face and he gives her a tired smile 'Its no problem' and she cries a little more.

**#06 - Whimsy**

'_I will not, I repeat, I WILL NOT LEAVE!'_ Abel sighs in desperation.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

'See… you still have tears to waste on someone like me…' he holds her tight thanking god for having the pleasure to see her again.

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

'You shouldn't drink dear Esther, you have no tolerance to alcohol' she smiles drunkenly 'I love _hic_ you _hic_ father…_hic_ so _hic_ much _hic_' he sighs and gathers her on his arms out of Leon's Party.

**#09 - War**

They were at a war and she had pushed him away, she begs that it isn't late to ask for forgiveness.

**#10 - Weddings**

They stand together on the back of the church watching the couple kiss and they can't keep themselves from blushing at each other reflection.

**#11 - Birthday**

'I don't really remember when it is' he makes one of those fake grins and walks away but Esther don't believed him one bit, although he isn't lying, after 900 years is easy for someone to forget when their birthday was.

**#12 - Blessing**

'You have my blessing, now leave! I hate when you two get all lovey-dovey, its plain strange, jut leave!...' Cardinal Sforza glares as they made their way out of her office.

**#13 - Bias**

'I'll make you understand even if I have to get you there of the hair, we need to go' Abel silently cries to his beloved trying to convince her not to return to the empire, he's been overprotective and a jealous maniac… again.

**#14 - Burning**

It burns… the feeling of knowing he'll never die, but she will.

**#15 - Breathing**

Esther stops breathing as their eyes meet; they were so close that she could count the lashes of his eyes and could see the reflection of her blushing face on his blue orbs.

**#16 - Breaking**

Her world broke apart when she found out who he really was.

**#17 - Belief**

Screw vows, screw beliefs, screw religion, he loves Esther and nothing would change that, never.

**#18 - Balloon**

It explodes on her face like a balloon… the image of Abel falling limp to the ground… dead.

**#19 - Balcony**

She sits on the balcony every night for 5 months, wanting, even if she doesn't admit it, for him to find her there and simply smiled up to her.

**#20 - Bane**

'_Loving you is not in bane, doesn't mater how far you insist on pushing me away'_ Abel can't understand her anymore.

**#21 - Quiet**

When he gets quiet and lonely she would be there to take his hand and slowly let butterfly kisses over his fingers, for him to remember that she was right there.

**#22 - Quirks**

'_You're so weird father… you and your obsession with candy'_

**#23 - Question**

It doesn't matter how many times he had save her or the times she had spend by his side, she still didn't know who he was at all.

**#24 - Quarrel**

'_I__t's about communication Father!'_ She screams – 'Well is not like you say everything to me either' - He declares slightly annoy - _'You know everything about me!!... but what the hell do I know about you?'_ she turns her back at him and walks away.

**#25 - Quitting**

'_You ca__n't trust me, can you?'_ she points her finger at him _'Can you understand how it was like to be protect and not knowing anything?' _

**#26 - Jump**

'_Hi Esther… you look cute today'_ The poor red hair nun jumps in surprise with the cup of tea slipping form her hands as a silver hair father laughs on her ear still holding her wrist rather tightly.

**#27 - Jester**

He's no idiot, nor stupid or airhead; Abel shows everybody that jester like mask but she seems to be the only one that can see the face under it that silently cries.

**#28 - Jousting**

'_I'll bring justice and peace to this world'_ she laughs hysterically; damn he looks so funny making that pose.

**#29 - Jewel**

She didn't need clothing or jewels or anything; everything she needs he has it.

**#30 - Just**

'_Is just that… just that… I can't loose you… not you…'_ he hugs her tight to him and she can help but to hug back.

**#31 - Smirk**

She hate when he does that, first because is not in his personality and second because is always some idiotic – _and pervert_- idea that have as the center of the show.

**#32 - Sorrow**

She wanted to know him, needed to know who he was, the secrets he held; _when she found out nothing had any sense anymore and the only thing she could see was that monstrous image and the sorrow feeling of not knowing father at all._

**#33 - Stupidity**

'_You're such a klutz father'_ he smiled to her as she cleans his face with her tissue; Abel is glad that no matter how many stupidities he can make, she will always be there to help him stand up again.

**#34 - Serenade**

He sings every night to her, curled up on his lap, face hidden on his neck and hair tickling his chin; that's his way of apologizing for making her worry so much.

**#35 - Sarcasm**

'_Father, d__o you realize that we made vows to god and god only?'_ he raise an eyebrow slightly confused 'Are you using sarcasm on me Esther?' she punches him on the head for been such an idiot.

**#36 - Sordid**

The memories of the blood and the image of his beloved were sordid, disgusting and horrifying and Esther wanted with all her heart to forget those feelings.

**#37 - Soliloquy**

'_I'm not jealous, is not that, no, no, am I? NO ESTHER! FOCUS! You're not jealous of that idiotic, silly head, air brain person and Cardinal, no, no no! Just stop been a crazy idiot and… wait…now I'm freaking talking to myself… gah I'm so out my mind._'

**#38 - Sojourn**

'_You are my home, I don't need a house or a palace, or anything; I only need you father'_ he can help but love her a little more –_although Abel thinks is getting quite impossible to love her even more _-.

**#39 - Share**

'_We share the same destiny Father Nightroad, never forget that, please_'

**#40 - Solitary**

His soul has been completely alone…. until he found Esther.

**#41 ****– Nowhere**

Esther had nowhere to go, well… until Abel found her.

**#42 - Neutral**

'I'm not taking any sides on this matter' Cardinal Caterina walks away from the scene of a red hair nun trying to get a hold of a silver hair priest neck.

**#43 - Nuance**

'_I'm always getting you into troubles... don't I, dear Esther_?' He runs as fast as he can, with the body of his beloved, still breathing, on his bloody hands.

**#44 - Near**

Whether he's just millimeters from her, Esther can stop feeling him thousand miles away.

**#45 - Natural**

It was natural, to everyone's eyes, for them to fall in love.

**#46 - Horizon**

She looks straight into the horizon with tears rolling down her face… she's waiting for him to come and get her, she's lonely and kind of tired – _In the deep of her mind, Esther knows she'll never see him again_-.

**#47 - Valiant**

'_I work__ed really hard these past 5 months'_ He nods with a smile; Abel knows.

**#48 - Virtuous**

Esther is a virtuous soul; she can heal everyone's heart, even Abel Nightroad nonexistent one.

**#49 - Victory**

She looks straight to his eyes and the victories he held have no meaning next to her worried look and teary eyes.

**#50 - Defeat**

If Abel feels beaten and broken the only thing he needs to remember is her beautiful face to stand and fight.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Abel x Esther rlz!_

**Period!**


	3. Truly Angel

_**Truly Angel**_

**Author: **_**EvaAngel**_

**Fandom: **Trinity Blood

**Pairing: **Abel Nightroad/Esther Blanchett

**Rating: ****PG-13**

**Gen:** Angst. Romance

**Theme Set: **Gamma

**Warnings: **lots of spoiler.

**Spoilers: **Manga up until chapter 32 – That's all I have read… I want the novels-.

**Summary:** Before he meets Esther he was cold as ice but her fiery love-filled eyes and pure white wings made him warm inside and out.

**Disclaimer: **Trinity blood is not mine is Sunao Yoshida's of course, resting in peace and watching over us.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**#01 - Ring**

'_I love you'_ his voice rings on her ears the rest of the day and everything in her life makes sense.

**#02 - Hero**

He always saves her, he's always there; Abel Nightroad is the hero she had yearned for, all this years.

**#03 - Memory**

It's a horrifying sight, a memory she'll hate to have – '_That wasn't father… that was a monster…_'

**#04 - Box**

She keeps it on a box, the only picture of them, together, and is her biggest and most precious secret.

**#05 - Run**

He runs through the Vatican looking for the cute little red hair nun that has stolen his heart.

**#06 - Hurricane**

It fells upon him as unexpected and strong as a hurricane – _'I love Esther'_- and is really scary how strong he feels it.

**#07 - Wings**

The black wings stand tall behind his back and this time Esther is not afraid '_**I already told you…I'm not afraid of you…**_' in fact, now that she sees them perfectly, those dark wings are beautiful.

**#08 - Cold**

He covers her shivering body with his dark robes as always and she responds by resting her head on his chest.

**#09 - Red**

His eyes shined red down at her and she smiled '_you silly person… didn't I told you already? I'm not afraid of you_' he melts to the warm sensations of her hand on top of his.

**#10 - Drink**

Vampire's blood is needed, doesn't matter how much Abel tries to escape from drinking it but if he could live of Esther tasty lips he wouldn't complain at all.

**#11 - Midnight**

She's fast asleep on his side and the midnight air filled the sweet scent of her hair; Abel hides on it and prays to have dreams as beautiful as her.

**#12 - Temptation**

Whenever he looks at her, he has to control himself, is getting really difficult for Abel to even stand next to her and not wanting to forget about religion or vows.

**#13 - View**

It was calming how he didn't need to see anything else besides her eyes.

**#14 - Music**

'_We don't need an__y music to dance…or talent for that matter'_ She smiles and takes his hand to guide them through their imaginary dance.

**#15 - Silk**

Her skin is silk and smooth and if touching her weren't a sin he would have done it long ago.

**#16 - Cover**

Se cries into the pillow, shivering and scared, the sheets covering her completely – "_Where are you Father…? Please save me…_"- She doesn't realize the one she wants to be saved from is the one she's calling for.

**#17 - Promise**

'_I'll protect you Esther… I'__m with you'_ he promises her he'll stay but he knows is a promise he cannot keep.

**#18 - Dream**

He wasn't a romantic person but if he could choose what to dream, he would choose her every day.

**#19 - Candle**

Through the cold and lonely nights on Rome, his face and voice were the candles keeping her sane in her solitude.

**#20 - Talent**

'_You r__eally have talent Esther!'_ He laughs happily as she glares at him still wearing the mini dress he got her for the mission.

**#21 - Silence**

She talks to him, begs to him, cries to him but the only answer she gets from his cold-dead body is silence.

**#22 - Journey**

'_Is ok… __we are partners now…'_she smiles; Esther wants with all her heart to keep going with him.

**#23 - Fire**

They are surrounded by fire but everything inside him feels cold, her tears filled with horror had frozen his heart.

**#24 - Strength**

'_I promise I wont cry anymore'_ and he smiles at her again and again– 'You don't have to promise me that'

**#25 - Mask**

He uses that mask of goofiness in front of everybody but her bright blue eyes can see every lie he keeps on smiling.

**#26 - Ice**

Before Esther came to his life he was cold as ice but her fiery love-filled eyes made him warm inside out, and he wouldn't mind spending eternity by her side.

**#27 - Fall**

Everything falls down around her; life is destroy in the fire but then she founds herself on his embrace, the blood dripping from his back as he repeats her name in desperation but for that moment only, she wanted to die.

**#28 - Forgotten**

His hand is firm and warm over her head '_I'm on your side_' and tears roll dawn her cheeks and she holds into him and forgets that the world has just fallen apart.

**#29 - Dance**

They would dance now and then but only if they were alone and somewhere dark, then maybe, god wouldn't see them dancing.

**#30 - Body**

Her body is calling him to sin and he can't do anything but agree.

**#31 ****– Sacred**

She was sacred to him; everything about her was something he needed to protect.

**#32 - Farewells**

'_I'll see you soon Esther'_ He smiles and leaves and her following days in Rome are filled with loneliness.

**#33 - World**

The moment she left her home… Abel Nightroad and Rome not only became her goal but became her world.

**#34 - Formal**

'You're supposed to say it more loudly so I can hear it and we can be more formal about this relationship…' at her statement Abel smirks evilly and grasps his arms around her thin wrist in a tight grip to whisper even more slowly and low _'I love you'_.

**#35 - Fever**

Abel touches her face and declares 'you're all red… oh my god you have a fever' poor Esther blushes even more when he carries her bride style to the sick bay without realizing that the raise on her body temperature was, in fact, his fault.

**#36 - Laugh**

Esther Blanchett can't stop laughing all the way out of Lady Caterina's office _'Is no fun how obvious you can be…'_ the words of the cardinal still lingers on her mind making her crack in more laugher and making poor Abel more embarrassed.

**#37 - Lies**

The loves she feels hasn't blinded her to the lies he keeps on telling himself.

**#38 - Forever**

She'll wait for him, for all eternity if necessary.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

'_Thank you… I mean it_' her words healed his heart immediately and her smiled got the world his colors back.

**#40 - Whisper**

'_I__ love you' _He says it in a sad whisper, in the middle of the night, while she sleeps peacefully and can't hear him at all.

**#41 - Wait**

'_I'll wait for you to trust me…'_She hugs him tenderly as he stares at her in shock.

**#42 - Talk**

'_You're not alone… I'm with you'_ she believes in his words and draws into him to hide her tears.

**#43 - Search**

The search for her answer has guided her to different places and surprises her how these journeys had taken her next to Father Abel's hand.

**#44 - Hope**

Esther wasn't Lilith nor that he wanted her to be, in fact Esther was herself, beautiful and strong and she was the hope that makes him keep on going.

**#45 - Eclipse**

Everything surrounding them eclipsed in the second her eyes found the black wings forming on his back.

**#46 - Gravity**

'_It's gravity Father… what keeps pulling me to you'_

**#47 - Highway**

He always got her into trouble… driving from some inquisition mans on a highway or a dead end was one of those really huge ones.

**#48 - Unknown**

Esther was running to the unknown but she wasn't scared… Father Abel was right beside her.

**#49 - Lock**

His heart was locked away when Lilith died but unexpectedly Esther founded the key and locked herself in, throwing the key to the ocean.

**#50 - Breathe**

It burns in her mouth, the scent of blood and fire making her breath slow and rough for fear of the one she truly loves.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Abel x Esther rlz!_

**Period!**


	4. Requien of Love

_**Requiem of Love**_

**Author: **_**EvaAngel**_

**Fandom: **Trinity Blood

**Pairing: **Abel Nightroad/Esther Blanchett

**Rating: ****PG-13**

**Gen:** Angst. Romance

**Theme Set: **Delta

**Warnings: **lots of spoiler.

**Spoilers: **Anime series and Manga.

**Summary:** Many doors opened when he meets Esther, and Abel gladly walks into them.

**Disclaimer: **Trinity blood is not mine is Sunao Yoshida's of course, resting in peace and watching over us.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**#01 - Air**

"I kind of feel like floating, you know… the air is really cold up here, I'll ask you the weather from now on…" Abel laughs with her loudly, still holding her close to his chest.

**#02 - Apples**

She loves apples so when they go out on a mission he makes sure to always get her some, her smiles as she eats make his heart filled with joy.

**#03 - Beginning**

When she meets him, Esther never imagines he would mean so much for her world.

**#04 - Bugs**

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Abel is seriously laughing his ass off at poor cute Esther attach and horrifying at his neck; poor little thing but god will forgive him, he has to protect Esther from any harm even if it's only a little spider.

**#05 - Coffee**

Abel would only drink it in extreme situations; with 40 spoons of sugar and only if Esther was the one that made it.

**#06 - Dark**

And everything went dark and the image got stuck in her nightmares forever.

**#07 - Despair**

'_Don't come any closer!'_ she screams without realizing that behind those red eyes, the Abel she loves is screaming in agony.

**#08 - Doors**

Many doors closed when Lilith died, so many more opened when he meet Esther.

**#09 - Drink**

He doesn't go and drink the blood out of Ion's neck but the image is horrible on its own and her eyes are wide and fearful because everything she feels is agony and everything she smells is a mix of blood and fire.

**#10 - Duty**

'I have to destroy him' she looks down sadly again keeping the tears from falling – _'But why do you have to die' _-.

**#11 - Earth**

Esther has become the only link to earth he has.

**#12 - End**

At the end her fate was stronger than her love or at lest that's what she keeps telling herself.

**#13 - Fall**

She can't help but agree she is falling in love with Abel Nightroad.

**#14 - Fire**

The church where she lived her whole life burns down in front of her eyes and the only consolation she has is that Father Abel stills there beside her.

**#15 - Flexible**

She fells to her knees, her body broken and in pain, crying desperately to a world that falls apart again because nothing matters anymore, father is dead and everything she wants is to go with him.

**#16 - Flying**

She feels like flying, free and without any pain or worries, when she is surrounded by his arms.

**#17 - Food**

Sometimes Esther's believes he cares more about food that her; he simply laughs and says '_you silly girl… how could I even try to do that?_'

**#18 - Foot**

His glasses crack under her foot and she totally freaks out; Abel at that moment doesn't care… his heart is beating too fast to even notice it – _Thank you… I mean it_-.

**#19 - Grave**

She stood by his emotionless body long enough to understand that he was gone; he had leaved her alone… all alone.

**#20 - Green**

It's green and ugly but Abel eats it anyways just to see the cute and happy expression on Esther's face.

**#21 - Head**

'You're head over heels for the girl, just admit it!' Astha gives him the evil smirk and he raises both eyebrows in complete confusion.

**#22 - Hollow**

'_I'm just a companion to father…'_ and gets that hollow feeling again.

**#23 - Honor**

She sits on her throne, beautiful, powerful and capable of doing something for this world… yet she feels lonely as if something was missing.

**#24 - Hope**

Esther is the star of hope that will bring the world the peace that it needs, but she is, more than anything, the star that keeps Abel Nightroad human.

**#25 - Light**

'_I'm your friend'_ in the middle of the darkness his voice lights her out of her loneliness and greave.

**#26 - Lost**

She was lost in revenge and anger but he smiled to her and guided her out the dark hole of her sins.

**#27 - Metal**

He fell cold dead on the metal floor whispering her name and her eyes shoot open with tears and her desperate voice broke the silence _–NO! -_ .

**#28 - New**

It's a new feeling… the one of loving and been love back, at least for Abel.

**#29 - Old**

Her eyes open in shock with the roses dancing in the air, the person she is been grieving stands from his grave and her heart freeze with the old feeling of horror again.

**#30 - Peace**

She was the opportunity of a pacific world where Methuselah could live with Terrans peacefully and Abel was really proud of her - _doesn't matter how much pain he endure at letting her go -_.

**#31 - Poison**

He seems so oblivious to her love and that makes her feels like there is some poison killing her heart.

**#32 - Pretty**

'_Esther you're so KAWAI!'_ she wouldn't be so embarrassed if he wasn't hugging her like some maniac in the middle of the street.

**#33 - Rain**

It's purring in the Vatican when she founds him, looking so lost and lonely and Esther's founds herself unable to ease his pain.

**#34 - Regret**

'_I don__'t regret meeting you… if there is one thing you must believe is… that I really wanted to be your friend.'_

**#35 - Roses**

She sits in the palace garden, roses surrounding her with beauty but she stay still there and cries until the sweet smell goes away and the red of the roses disappear and she has fallen asleep to dream about Abel again.

**#36 - Secret**

The secrets he keeps are the ones she's never supposed to know – _But she founds out anyways_-.

**#37 - Snakes**

It feels like the venom of thousand snakes passing through his veins – _MONSTER!!-._

**#38 - Snow**

It fells over her but she wasn't cold, his arms and black wings surround her completely as if they'll never let go, making her feel warm and safe.

**#39 - Solid**

Whenever he holds her, his chest is warm and solid and Esther knows she is save.

**#40 ****– Spring**

She opens her eyes, the flowers are blooming and everything is bright and Abel's right in front of her… as beautiful as she remembers him.

**#41 - Stable**

She can't explain the feeling of knowing he will always come - _powerful and real_- to save her.

**#42 - Strange**

It's strange, to say the least, when he sees her again, with the dress and crown and the image does not filled her personality at all.

**#43 - Summer**

It's hot outside, the sun shines and the water splits and its summer but the queen of Albion is trap on the gold palace wondering sadly if Abel Nightroad thinks of her as much as she thinks of him.

**#44 - Taboo**

'_I'm not supposed to love you, don't I?'_ he smiles to the cute queen hiding on his chest 'You're the queen of Albion and I'm just a peasant, that's what you mean?' she sighs; she knew Father would answer something like that.

**#45 - Ugly**

When she looks back in time, the days she spend with father were full of colors, light and smiles, now, on the palace, trap between those walls, everything in her world is grey and dark, just plain wrong.

**#46 - War**

He's not only fighting Cain but loosing a war to himself too and it hurts Esther so much to know that she can't help him at all.

**#47 - Water**

In the days that followed Father's death, Esther got used to the feeling of tears spilling over her cheeks and eventually she couldn't remember if she'd ever stopped crying at all.

**#48 - Welcome**

She runs to his arms crying her heart out in happiness – _Welcome Father_ – and he smiles to the girl that's now a queen but for a long time has governed his heart.

**#49 - Winter**

It was supposes to be cold and yes it was; for Esther was even colder, she was all alone waiting for a dead man to come and get her out of her kingdom.

**#50 - Wood**

He's fast asleep on her lap, the smell of her rose garden traveling peacefully around him and the wood fortress she builds on it covers them of the world's eyes while they try desperately to grasp each other hands.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Abel x Esther rlz!_

**Period!**


	5. Broken Wings

_**Broken Wings**_

**Author: **_**EvaAngel**_

**Fandom: **Trinity Blood

**Pairing: **Abel Nightroad/Esther Blanchett

**Rating: ****PG-15**

**Gen:** Angst. Romance

**Theme Set: **Epsilon

**Warnings: **lots of spoiler.

**Spoilers: **Manga up until chapter 32 – That's all I have read… I want the novels-.

**Summary:** God will never forgive them but neither Esther nor Abel seems to care one bit.

**Disclaimer: **Trinity blood is not mine is Sunao Yoshida's of course, resting in peace and watching over us.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**01 - Motion**

When they move side by side is like the world becomes one with their dreams.

**#02 - Cool**

'_Father Tres is so cool, weird but cool' _she smiles slightly pink and he grunts in jealousy.

**#03 - Young**

'_I know I'm just a child and an outsider…__'_she looks down sadly and eases the hold of his robes to her hands to fall on both sides of her body _'I wanted to know how you are… I wanted to be with you too… wanted to protect you too…'_

**#04 - Last**

She wasn't the first to get in his heart but she was going to make sure to be the last one in it.

**#05 ****– Wrong**

Love is not wrong; love is the only thing they can give each other.

**#06 - Gentle**

He lifts her up slowly and gently… She's sighs in her sleep loudly enough for him to hear her _'Father… Abel…'_

**#07 - One**

'_I care about you so much Father that is sta__rting to scare me'_ she looks up to him and he does the only thing he's capable of doing; He kisses her to cease her tears.

**#08 - Thousand**

Ten thousand years wouldn't be enough to pay his debts but protecting Esther and making her smile was relieving a lot of the weight off his shoulders.

**#09 - King**

'I'm neither king nor a good man, more like a monster… or a killer or both…' she touches his face lifting it up so their eyes could meet, tracing with her small finger his jaw line _'You're father Abel and that's anything I need' _

**#10 - Learn**

'_It must have been scarier for you… I'm sorry, but if there is one thing you must believe is… that I really wanted to be your friend…'_she learns more of him from those words than every journey she has spent beside him.

**#11 - Blur**

The whole situation is really blurry but she stills remembers the pain when she sow him falling to the ground, dying whispering her name with his last breath.

**#12 - Wait**

'_I'll wait until you're ready to trust me'_

**#13 - Change**

'_I don't know if I'll see you again…'_she begs to go to him, she don't want to loose him, she needs him but must of all she needs to say that she has change… she knows he stills father and that he isn't a monster… He stills the man she loves.

**#14 ****– Command**

'Go tell cute Miss Esther that you love her now or I swear I'll use my power as the empress to obligate you…' Even thought is weird to follow your little sister's orders Abel runs to catch up with the redhead nun and do exactly what Seth's says he had to.

**#15 - Hold**

Esther holds into him desperately, screaming in agony to the dead body of the man she loves that'll never open his eyes again.

**#16 - Need**

'_I need you… no__t a promise or a dream… is you who I want…'_

**#17 - Vision**

Her vision of what he is stays as clear as the blue deeps of his eyes and she doesn't care, she loves him anyway, krusnik or not.

**#18 – Attention**

'_Is not like I only pay attention to Ion… wait…__ father, are… you… jealous?'_

**#19 ****– Soul**

He did not give a damn about his soul as long as Esther was securely held in his arms.

**#20 ****– Picture**

She keeps it, like a picture print on her memories; the image of the first smile that he gave her.

**#21 ****– Fool**

'_**You fool girl, do you have any idea of what could have happen to you? You could have died!!!'**_ Esther is shock for say the least; is the first time she has seen him so angry and worried.

**#22 - Mad**

'_I'm not angry__!!' _he sighs somehow frustrated 'I know you are angry Esther, tell me why… so I can do something about it….' she mumbles something and Abel's silently gives up, sometimes his redhead love is really impossible.

**#23 - Child**

He was like a child, looking for some love and candy; Esther was glad she could give him both.

**#24 - Now**

'_The only thing I can offer you right now is this…'_ and he kisses her.

**#25 - Shadow**

The shadow of Cain wings were following her and Abel Nightroad could only watch as his fears got closer and closer to the one he loves again.

**#26 - Goodbye**

'_Whatever you do, please don't ever leave me, I can say goodbye to you… not you father…__'_ he lets her hug him long enough for her insecurities to leave her.

**#27 - Hide**

'You can't hide it from me… You love her!' Astha smirks triumphal at his blush; she knows damn well he can't lie to her.

**#28 - Fortune**

'_I believe I'm a very fortunate person'_ He raise an eyebrow in a confused manner _'You found me father, and that's what I call good luck… or… something like that' _

**#29 - Safe**

Esther knows that there is non safer place for her than his arms.

**#30 - Ghost**

The ghost of his past will follow him all eternity but as long as Esther stays beside him, those ghosts cannot hurt him.

**#31 - Book**

Her eyes are like an open book to him, every word is written there for him to freely memorize it.

**#32 - Eye**

'_LOOK AT ME IN THE EYE FATHER AND SEE IF IM LYING!'_ she cries angrily griping his robes, desperately wanting him to believe her.

**#33 - Never**

It's depressing to know he'll never die and that one day she will and everything will return to be what it was– _Pain and Loneliness _-.

**#34 - Sing**

Every time he sings, is only for her ears to listen.

**#35 ****– Sudden**

'Uh?' in a second she was face to face with those blue eyes and those black feathers and that exact moment, was the moment fate got her.

**#36 - Stop**

'Father if you don't stop staring I swear I'll burn the cake…' she is blushing really hard because she knows he isn't staring at the food, the pervert...

**#37 - Time**

Esther will treasure every minute god gives her to spend at father's side.

**#38 - Wash**

There is no way to wash his sins away but Esther's butterfly kisses get really close to it.

**#39 - Torn**

She was torn between believing in the horrifying sight of that monster or the warm sincere voice that was coming from the other side of the door.

**#40 - History**

Abel will never let history repeats itself, even if he has to break Esther's heart in the process.

**#41 - Power**

Abel Nightroad will stand strong against every enemy as long as Esther stays closely beside him.

**#42 - Bother**

'Isn't he an idiot?' Esther looks back to Seth in confusion '…my brother, he's so oblivious…doesn't he?' Esther blushes as red as her hair and Seth's smirks evilly.

**#43 - God**

God will never forgive them, they know, and neither Esther nor Abel seems to care one bit.

**#44 - Wall**

The wall he creates between them, she will climb it and get to him.

**#45 - Naked**

'umm Esther… here… cover yourself' they blush as she covers herself with his robes to face each others backs in the little cave they ended up into, her skin still lingering on his fingertips and her eyes still feeling the passion coming from his eyes and god forgave them, they're still human too.

**#46 - Drive**

She was a good driver, really, just because she almost got them killed - _it was because of those inquisition mans anyways _- doesn't mean she can't drive right?

**#47 - Harm**

'_I'll prote__ct you… I'll stay by your side… I wont let anyone harm you'_ it's weird to hear it from someone like him but she wants to believe he'll keep his word.

**#48 ****– Precious**

He fells dead to the ground and the world stops as Esther looses her most precious person right in front of her eyes.

**#49 - Hunger**

He gives her that predatory smirk and she glares –'_Pervert…_'

**#50 - Believe**

'_I believe i__n you Abel Nightroad'_ and she did after loosing everything she had; still believed when he died and came back and will still believe even if her heart stops beating.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Abel x Esther rlz!_

**Period!**

Thanks for reading all this… XD I know it was kind of troublesome and my spelling still sucks real bad… REAL BAD!

Reviews make writers happy, so…please leave me a cute review D.

Pd. edited some of the sentences of the whole 5 sets and add things here and there just to add more angst, I'm trying to fix some thins, I'm still without a beta and my spelling still sucks hard XD.

**Crystal**** Love ends here.**


	6. Crystal Love

_**Crystal Love**_

**Author: **_**EvaAngel**_

**Fandom: **Trinity Blood

**Pairing: **Abel Nightroad/Esther Blanchett

**Rating: ****PG-17**

**Gen:** Angst. Romance. Death

**Warnings: **lots of spoiler from manga and anime.

**Summary:** A love made of crystal, so pure and fragile, so sad and tragic, and not made for crystal-clear happy endings.

**Disclaimer: **Trinity blood is not mine is Sunao Yoshida's of course, resting in peace and watching over us all.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**#01 ****- Color**

Whenever he sees her, every color of the world brightens; her light has suffocated every last of fear and Abel knows Esther is god's greatest creation.

**#02 -****Glass**

She broke down like a cup of glass when Abel's blood ran cold under her fingers.

**#03 - ****Broken**

Looking at everyone in Albion, Rome, the world… seen her, expecting so much from her yet there is someone's smile missing from the crowd and she can't stop the tears from falling.

**#04 - ****Anywhere**

Esther Blanchett can be anywhere but Cardinal Sforza knows – _she always knows_ – the girl still's right besides Abel's grave doing the only she can; cry for the one she loves.

**#05 – ****Scream**

She holds into the dark robes of a broken body that no longer breathes and screams, cries and curses because the pain is too damn strong – _the one she truly loves is dead and she knows it's her fault _-.

**#06 - ****Melancholy**

Esther stood powerful, untouchable, strong with a crown that promise more than she can possibly imagine but she was still empty and still felt useless – _everything she wanted, she couldn't have it, it was gone, long gone…_-

**#07 ****– Save**

'_HELP'_ Esther cries loud and clear; - _He comes, Abel always comes_ -.

**#08 - Seconds**

In a matter of seconds, Esther was face to face with Abel Nightroad and the mark of his sins.

**#09 - ****Solitude**

She's surrounded by people that truly trust her yet she feels lonely and needy of Abel's hands to hold her and keep her strong.

**#10 - ****Stranger**

She looks up to his eyes and she knows she'll never be a part of his life – _always a stranger, an outsider_ – and it hurts so much…

**#11 - ****Storms**

He closes his eyes and waits for death… until she comes – _shoots and gets the monster off him _- and offers her hand, looking as beautiful as the first time he sow her – _the Iblis and the world doesn't matter._ -.

**#12 - ****Emotions**

They run desperate and wild through her heart every time she imagines his shadow passing by her window– _Abel's not coming back and yet she hopes and runs just to end up where she begun, __**alone**__ and __**stupid**_-.

**#13 - ****Destiny**

It was, really; be found by him was just plain destiny and Esther was glad she was somehow that lucky.

**#14 – ****Forgotten**

She had forgotten how it feels to be devastated – _after so long of been plain happy_- until Abel's body felled cold-dead right in front of her…

**#15 - ****Mirror**

Esther looks at the women glaring back at her, a broken woman whose love was stolen; a broken doll with no purpose or a heart.

**#16 - ****Close**

His heart was closed but she broke the door down – _it doesn't matter if he never admits it; Esther knows he is glad she did..._-

**#17 - ****Open**

She opens her hands and holds him tight to her chest, he smiles nervously still somehow hurt but extremely warm – _for a second she thought she had lost him…and Abel's happy that she hasn't…_-

**#18 – ****Fall**

Abel looks to the wide open blue eyes of the small girl running to him as he begins falling into endless darkness – '_Esther…'_-

**#19 – ****Stand**

Esther Blanchett stands in the front of the old church and silently cries to the god she has sworn to serve _–'I'm sorry My Lord… I have sin… against these robes, against you… I have sin… I have broken my vows… please… forgive me…'-._

**#20 – ****Dead**

You only realized how fast and unexpected can be when it happens right in front of your eyes and it's the person you truly love the most – _Esther fells to her knees and screams_ -

**#21 – ****Angel**

'A black wing Angel…?' and that moment change Esther's life forever.

**#22 -****Everything**

He was everything and yet nothing; Abel was Esther's everything and nothing any day, any throne, any kingdom and any life.

**#23 - ****Born**

She was born to be grater than anyone else… farther beyond reach then he could ever imagine.

**#24 - ****Perfection**

She's perfect, in every way and been around her made him realize, even more, he is a sinner who's not worth staying by anyone's (her) side –_and it's why he always runs_-.

**#25 - ****Tears**

She cries until there is no more tears to cry and she prays to be dead too – _and he stands from his grave and she's alive again_-.

**#26 -****Throne**

Is right there and she trembles… afraid of the power she's been offered and then – _in a second_ - Abel's voice rises in her mind, -'**this is what's right'-** so she sits in the golden throne and contemplates the world she needs to protect – _praying silently that Abel stills out there feeling really proud of her-_.

**#27 - ****Responsibility**

He looks out for her – _always_ -, because is his responsibility to keep his partner safe - _or at least that's what he keeps telling her and himself_-.

**#28 - ****Sin**

It's still there… killing him slowly - _the sins he committed and the ones he's still committing_- and Esther can't do anything besides hold his hand and cry the tears he keeps repressing.

**#29 - ****Plead**

She cries and cries and cries – _Please god, wake me up from this nightmare, please, please, I need to wake up, please, please, please…_ - but it doesn't matter how much she pleads nothing will bring her Abel back.

**#30 - ****Imperfection**

'_I'm far from perfect myself, father'_ Abel can't help but to smile back at the human that has seen his sin and still cares.

**#31 - ****Face**

Every time she gets lonely and sad, Esther remembers Abel's face glowing with happiness and can't help but to feel worst.

**#32 - ****Memories**

They hunt her, every day, – _the memories of his voice and his arms_- at day or night, - _the long gone picture of his face and his eyes_ – awake or asleep, – _the sweetness of his lips and the soothing sound of his laugher_ – and it will hunt her until the end of her days.

**#33 - ****Hate**

She hates him for treating her as only an outsider – _and yet she finds herself loving him even more every day_-.

**#34 - ****Love**

He loves her so much to die for her, and he proves it – _and she ends up hating herself for it_-.

**#35 – ****Hide**

He looks away from her blue eyes, he's disgusting, he's a monster, he's not worth it – _**'I don't deserved you…'**_- so he keeps hiding from her and for some reason he just don't get she keeps trying to find him.

**#36 - ****Seek**

'_I found you__ father…'_ she breathes slowly, the rain purring over the Vatican and her heart shatters as the sight – _Esther doesn't know if it's the sad look on Abel's face or the feelings of jealousy of a dead women_-

**#37 - ****Runaway**

She would runaway form everything – _her crown, her blood, her kingdom, her responsibility, her vows, her everything… everything_ – if only he show up on her doorstep and ask her to.

**#38 - ****Truth**

'_I'm useless… I didn't… I didn't… Father… Father…'_ it's the only truth, Abel is dead –_dead, dead, dead_- and nothing could change that and Esther knew it, so she cried even more.

**#39 -****Game**

They hide and they seek… they run around each other, they pretend, they lie to everyone, to themselves; Their game's soon going to end – _it's sin, it's wrong but they'll keep on playing as long as they can_-.

**#40 - ****Tower**

'You treat me like some damsel in distress trap on some tower and guard by some dragon and…' Abel raises his eyebrows and burst out laughing so hard that she has to kick him on the chin to make him stop –_ it's obvious to say that she didn't talk to him for a week and only did because he went on his knees and beg forgiveness_-.

**#41 - ****Crime**

Abel has commit so many –_**he tells himself those crimes will not be forgiven**_- but Esther doesn't mind, she loves him, sins and all.

**#42 -**** Gone**

… and her heart died with him…-_ The only person she ever loved was gone and it hurt so much that she wanted to die herself_-

**#43 -****Betrayal**

The moment his hand slaps her face she felt betray and sad– _Yet she didn't know why her heart hurt more than her swollen cheek_-.

**#44 -****Silent**

When she ask him if he could stay with her –_wherever he wanted, as long as he stayed_- … he stands from her lap and the only thing that follow their day was silence.

**#45 - ****Immortal**

Abel was going to live forever and it hurt less to know than she expected – _Esther wouldn't imagine spending eternity without him, as selfish as it sounds, she wouldn't stand it _-.

**#46 -****Trouble**

'_You such a troublesome person…'_ she sighs and he can't help but laugh at their current position and the beautiful pink color of her face.

**#47 -**** Apologize**

'I'm sorry… I know it must have been…' her heart was screaming so loud for her to run and open the door between them that she couldn't really hear the rest of his words.

**#48 – ****Secret**

'_You don't trust me…'_ she looks hurt and aggravated but he can't, he can't _**– He would die before showing her **_**- **tell her his secret.

**#49 - **** Oblivious**

'_You don't realize… do you father?'_ her eyes shine with such sadness and Abel's knuckles turn white from the force he uses to keep telling himself not to succumb; he needs to keep the mask in front of her - _**if he gives in he'll never forgive himself**_-

**#50 - ****Try**

She try with all her heart but she couldn't stop and runs as if her life depends on it – _**it did**_ - to hold him _'I missed you so much…'_ and as she cries Abel simply smiles and kisses her temple.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Abel x Esther rlz!_

**Period!**

Now this is it, I made my own theme set XD, now I feel better.

So this is the real end of these sets, glad you read them, glad if you like them too.

Now leave me a review.

Bye-Bye.


End file.
